Nubes de Tormenta
by MuzThompson
Summary: HPDM SLASH -¿Problemas en el paraíso?- Se recargó en la barra, con un brazo encima de la madera y otro en su cadera. -Ojalá fuese tan fácil. Problemas en el paraíso se resuelven más rápido. Continuación de Tormenta Perfecta, deben leer aquella para entender el por qué de esta historia.


¡Hola de nuevo!

 **Lo sé, lo sé. Tardisimo. Pero aquí tienen la continuación de Tormenta Perfecta. Como no tenía pensado continuar esa historia, no sé aún cuantos "capítulos" faltan para que este romance termine. Aún así, disfruten,**

 **MuzThompson.**

«»

El pub estaba pobremente iluminado. Era uno de esos locales escondidos entre edificios, donde reinaba la melancolía, el alcohol y los secretos.

Dillon Fayerthy era el dueño y barman del lugar. Era un hombre curioso, con un bigote café y grande sobre los labios, ligeramente gordo y una sonrisa amable para cualquier cliente. El bar en ese momento estaba casi vacío, con la excepción a los hombres de apariencia ruda jugando billar en la esquina y algún que otro hombre en las mesas del fondo.

—Whiskey, doble.

Una voz grave pero elegante gruñó en la dirección de Dillon, alejándolo de sus pensamientos y regresándolo a la realidad en su pub. Era un hombre joven con el cabello rubio platino y, a pesar de no aparentar más de treinta, llevaba toda la pinta de cargar con un gran peso sobre él.

Tomó un vaso y lo posó en la barra, haciendo ruido suficiente como para hacer que el joven levantara la vista de sus manos. El líquido ámbar del Whiskey parecía brillar gracias a la superficie de madera de la barra y el propio vaso.

Cuando el vaso estuvo lleno, el joven lo tomó en sus manos pero no hizo ningún movimiento para beber, mirando el alcohol y perdido en sus pensamientos. Los labios de Dillon se curvearon un poco, conociendo perfectamente ese comportamiento.

—¿Problemas en el paraíso?— Se recargó en la barra, con un brazo encima de la madera y otro en su cadera. Su rostro estaba ladeado, de forma que miraba al joven solo a medias, en caso de que su pregunta no fuese bienvenida.

Una sonrisa cínica se asomó en el rostro del joven mientras subía su mirada para encontrarse con la de Dillon. Sus ojos eran grises, como de nubes de tormenta, Dillon se dio cuenta. —Ojalá fuese tan fácil. Problemas en el paraíso se resuelven más rápido.

Dillon le dio una palmada en el hombro al joven sentado frente a él, comprendiendo lo que decía. Estaba a punto de decir algo, cuando uno de los hombres rudos que jugaba en el billar se acercó. Con su voz gruesa y ronca pidió una cerveza, tomándola en el momento en que Dillon se la acercó. Se alejó dándole un trago a la botella mientras con la otra mano sostenía el taco, haciendo movimientos circulares.

Dillon volvió a poner su atención en el joven sentado en la barra, quien había tomado un sorbo de su bebida cuando su atención estaba con el otro hombre. Se acercó de nuevo, a la misma posición en la que estaba y volvió a observar los ojos grises de su cliente. —¿Cuál es el problema, entonces?— Su tono era curioso más no empujaba el tema; si el joven no quería continuar hablándolo, estaba bien, Dillon solo quería ayudar.

—Remordimientos— El joven se encogió de hombros, como si ya no importara lo que dijera, como si fuese una palabra más. Dillon sabía todo acerca de remordimientos, entre los suyos y los de sus clientes, no había nada que no supiera sobre el poder que la sola palabra tenía sobre los jóvenes que llegaban a pedir alcohol a su establecimiento. Sin embargo, no sabía de qué se trataban los remordimientos de este joven, parecía amor, sin embargo, la forma en lo decía, parecía ser algo más profundo.

—Siempre he tenido mucha confianza en mí mismo, ¿Sabe?— Dillon se dio cuenta de que el joven parecía querer sacar todo de su pecho, y para ser honesto, él creía que era lo mejor. Parecía que había una gran historia allí. —Desde que era pequeño me gustaba tener poder sobre la gente, que la atención estuviera en mí. Incluso la de él. Aunque la atención que él me daba no era de admiración si no de desagrado. Pero aún así, aún así logramos salir victoriosos de todo. Y yo lo arruiné. Elegí el peor momento para no creer en mí— Bajó la mirada al vaso, perdido en sus pensamientos.

Dillon, supuso que el problema era aún más complicado de lo que el joven estaba compartiendo. Le dedicó una mirada comprensiva mientras colocaba su trapo en la barra, de forma que podía juntar sus manos y entrelazar sus dedos.

—Creo que deberías preguntarte si ese chico era el indicado. Si es así, deberías arreglar lo que sea que hayas roto, chico—. Esos ojos como nubes de tormenta se clavaron en los propios castaños suyos. —Créeme, si no lo haces, te lo recriminarás el resto de tu vida.

Una pequeña sonrisa se instaló en los labios del joven rubio, haciendo que el corazón de Dillon diera un salto.

—¿Habla por experiencia?— Era increíble como el chico había pasado de triste y melancólico a curioso y con esperanza. Dejó salir una risa de entre sus labios, feliz de que al menos, el chico estuviera por el camino correcto.

—Afortunadamente no fue demasiado tarde, chico. Estoy felizmente casado con la mujer indicada.

El chico negó con la cabeza aún portando su sonrisa. Se levantó y colocó tres galeones en la barra, haciendo que Dillon lo viera con sorpresa. Tres galeones no costaba un Whisky doble.

—Gracias. Y mi nombre es Draco. Salúdeme a su esposa.

Antes de que Dillon pudiese hablar para decirle que no, tres galeones eran demasiado, el chico se había retirado. Bajó la vista hacia las monedas de oro y bufó. Jóvenes hoy en día.

Al menos así, le podría pagar una cena romántica a su esposa.


End file.
